Locked in
by energizeremma
Summary: What happens when Trevor and Raven get locked in a basement together? Read and find out. TxR
1. 1 Fight Fight Fight!

**A/N Hey everyone! I just came up with this randomly. This is a Trevor/ Raven pairing btw. I find them more interesting to write about than Alexander and Raven. I guess its because they are total opposites and they both have a lot of personality. Also, this is only my 2****nd**** fanfic so bear with me.**

**-EE**

Chapter 1: Fight! Fight! Fight!

* * *

"Hey." I said, as I slouched into the lunch table, with Becky and her boyfriend, Matt, as usual. "What's up?" "Hi Raven we were just talking about going to the drive-in this Saturday, Sweeny Todd's playing.

" Becky said smiling. I sighed. She's always smiling these days, but I'm happy for her. "Ummm…no thanks I've got some…stuff I have to do." "Oh come on, please come with us, it's not like we're gonna make out the whole time, we're not like that."Becky pleaded. I couldn't sit through a movie with the happy couple. "No, really I don't want to get in your way, and besides, I have to babysit Billy." That seems like a good enough excuse. "Fine, but you're gonna miss out." Matt said. "I think I'll manage."I muttered. "Well, I'm going to go get some food; I'll be right back." I told them.

Waiting in the lunch line was pure hell. No, this whole town is hell.

Everyone (especially Trevor Mitchell) at high school is preppy polo-wearing snobby jerks, except for Becky of course, and Matt isn't a jerk anymore. I heard Jennifer Warren and her minion, Heather, talking trash about my clothes behind me. _"What a freak!!!"_ _"I know I would rather die than wear that in public!!!" _I sighed. Will this damn line ever end! Finally, I got the crap that's so called "food" and tried to make it back to the table quickly.I was almost there when I bumped right into [yes you guessed it] Trevor. "Watch it Freak!!!" He yelled. "You were in my way!! So shut the hell up!!" I yelled back. That's it, if he wants to fight, then I fight back!

Trevor and I were both covered in each others lunch and pissed off. I could tell, his face was beat red. Then he took his, now messed up lunch, and smacked it right into my face. He was really asking for it. "You Asshole!!!" I screamed. All the students and even teachers stared, silent. I could taste the crappy Mac & Cheese all over my face. Fight! Fight! Fight! The crowd started to roar. I lunged my fist to his face several times, while he tried to fight me off. The teachers came rushing over to break us apart. Mr. Harris, my gym teacher was holding Trevor back and some kid from the wrestling team was pinning me to the ground.

Eventually, we both gave up and were dragged to the principal's office. "What were you thinking Raven." The principal Smith asked me. "I was thinking that he just smothered his food in my face!" I said defensively. "Yes. I know, but…well….how did this all start." "He was in my way and I accidently bumped into him, and then he called me a freak, so I called him a jerk, which he is, and then he threw food in my face. The end." "I'm sorry, Raven, but the school rules says that since you were in a fight you're going to have to serve detentions all next week." "What! He started it!" "I know, but he has a whole different story, and we even asked some students who witnessed the whole thing and they said you started the whole thing." "They're lying. They just hate me!" I yelled. He sighed. "I'm sorry. Have these forms signed by your parents." He said. "Fine." I said under my breath as I walked out the door.

Un-freaking-believable!


	2. 2 Sleepover

Chapter 2: Sleepover

"_Twisting & turning  
my insides are burning  
like larva feeding from the kill_

the pestilence of decadence  
I worship my emptiness  
I'm ravaged by the damages of this hell…"

"Ugh." I groaned. My radio-alarm was blasting _Eat the children_ by _Otep_. I put my head under my pillow to drain out the sound.

"_Eat the children raw  
It's easy to beat  
These worms to sleep  
Operators are standing by  
Some restrictions may apply  
Side effects could include  
We'll steal the life right out of you…"_

I reached out my arm to shut the thing up. Well, now I'm awake, I thought. I got up, took a shower brushed my teeth and long black hair, and walked over to my closet. I finally decided on ripped skinny jeans, a slipknot shirt, and a black sweater with converse. I threw on some make-up and was ready just in time for Becky to pick me up. I hopped in the car. "Hey, Beck." I greeted her. "Wow, you were actually on time today." She said. "I know." I said laughing with her. "Umm, Raven, I was thinking that we could have a sleepover, because you know I haven't been able to hang out with you lately because of Matt." "That would be perfect! I'll be at your house with my stuff at 6:00." I could use some girl time. "Yay!! I'm so excited!"Becky squealed.

After my incredibly long and boring day at school, and detention, I packed my bags and headed to Becky's. I walked right in as I usually do and found Becky in the kitchen. "Hi!" I said. "Hey, I was just making some popcorn. What movie will it be tonight? I got _An American Werewolf in London _or _Amityville Horror_...and" – I cut her off and said, "Well actually I was thinking we could just…talk tonight." "Oh, ok." She said surprised.

We were in her room talking about movies and without thinking I brought up the Trevor incident. "I can't believe…well, I guess I can believe…but why he would do that. I know he hates me but why does he have to make my life living hell. Geez." I started to babble. "Raven, do you like him?" Becky asked nervously. "Who, Trevor Mitchell??!!" I asked unbelievably. "Yeah. I mean you always talk about him. Not good stuff, but still, you guys are like always onto each other. Is there something you're not telling me?" She said frantically. "I don't keep stuff from you. Don't worry, and NO I DO NOT LIKE TREVOR!!! I was actually thinking about revenge for him. Would you like to help?" I said smiling deviously. She laughed. "Umm…I don't know. What are some of your plans so far?"Becky asked. "Well, I was thinking we drug him and then tie him to a tree!" "Ok, how bout you trick him into going into some dark haunted basement, lock him in, and then let him out once he admits that he likes you."Becky suggested. "What?! Beck, he hates me!" I yelled. "Oh my god! Its so obvious that he likes you!!! Even Matt said that to me!" She yelled back. "I don't believe it." It's true I don't. He can't possibly like me. "Whatever you say…." She replied laughing. I just rolled my eyes and went back to painting Becky's nails. No, Trevor can't like me. Besides, he's effing annoying.


	3. 3 Revenge gone bad

Chapter3 Revenge gone bad

I walked into algebra on Monday feeling crappy. I sighed while sitting in my seat. Math. Oh the joy. To make life worse, Trevor had to sit behind me. "Hey Monster Girl, have fun at detention?" He asked in a very irritating way. "Well, I didn't have to see your ugly face. That's a plus!" I said smiling at my comeback. I thought, ha, two can play at that game. He was silent and frowned as the first bell rang.

Twenty minutes into the class I felt something faintly pulling at my hair. I brushed my fingers through my jet black hair, thinking it was nothing. About two seconds later something pulled at my hair again, harder. I knew then that it wasn't nothing, it was Trevor. I turned around to face Trevor. "Stop!" I hissed. Trevor put his hands up innocently. "I wasn't doing anything!" He said, smirking. I didn't feel like arguing with him so I turned around, and cursed at him under my breath. I hope he heard. Then, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my back, like being stung by a bee. I cried out in pain, and everyone in the classroom turned to look at me. Apparently he heard.

I was walking home in the dark, glad to be out of detention. I was getting closer to the "haunted" building, which was about 40 minutes from my house, and got a sudden flash of Trevor in algebra class stabbing me with his damn pencil. The memory filled me with fury. Trevor can be so annoying and such a _jerk_. Ugh. Trying to forget, I took out my IPod. Blasting Marilyn Manson in my ears would calm me down. I turned the corner to find a bunch of the guys from the soccer team at my school crowded around the building. "What are they up to?" I muttered to myself. Curiously I walked closer and hid behind a bush near them. "_Don't be a loser, Trevor, go in. It'll take five minutes!_" I thought, Oh, so Trevor was there and they were daring him to go inside of the building. Hmm… this could be my chance for revenge! "_Do it! Do it!_" The soccer snobs chanted. "_Fine! I'll go!_" I heard Trevor say. Quickly, I slipped into a loose piece of wood and crawled under it, leading me into a dark empty room. I tried to get up, but my skirt got caught in the bark, and my squirming to be free caused the wood to be put back in place, trapping me inside. I heard the bottom of my skirt rip. "Dammit!" I muttered. Oh my god. I'm trapped! Wait, I thought frantically glancing around the room, there has to be another way out. I searched the downstairs, not bothering to check upstairs knowing the only way out from there was to jump out the window and…who knows. I shuddered at the thought. Then a sudden crash from the basement made me jump. I thought for a moment, and then decided to go investigate. Stealthily, I walked down the narrow staircase to the basement. There was someone down there. I would have bolted out of that staircase and hid in the nearest closet I could find if the realization hadn't hit me. _Trevor was down there._

Deciding to try again, I walked down the staircase and into the basement. It was pitch black and I couldn't see Trevor anywhere. I tried to strain my eyes to see through the darkness but screamed as I felt someone put a clammy hand on my shoulder. The hand immediately flew off of me and realized it was Trevor and he was screaming also. We were both silent for a moment until I broke the silence. "Trevor." I whispered. He breathed in and said, "Who are you?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm the ghost who you disturbed and I'm here to kill you." I said sarcastically. "Raven! What are you doing here??!!" He cried out in realization. "Yeah, I heard you losers daring each other to sneak in here and thought I would have some fun." I said honestly. "Oh." He muttered. His face was blank. I sighed. "At least I scared you. And why the hell did you stab me with your pencil! I accused. Ignoring the first comment, he laughed. "Same reason why you're here. Wanted to have some fun." He said with a sound in his voice that I knew he was smiling, all the fear washed away from his face.


	4. 4 Trapped!

Chapter 4: Trapped!

We were staring at each other, silently, and I could start to see his face because my eyes were adjusting to the darkness. "About that fun…" He said seductively. "Don't even think about it." I spat back. "Well then-" He said breaking the silence, "I guess I'm done here." He started walking to the basement stairs, leading to the outside. Then, Trevor tried opening the door. He tried again but the door wouldn't budge. "Shit!" He muttered taking a breath to calm himself. Turning to me he said, "Okay. Raven what the hell did you do to the door."

My mouth dropped open. I can't believe he would blame _me _for the door not opening. "I didn't do ANYTHING to the damn door!" I yelled defensively. "It's locked!" He yelled back. "I would never think about locking myself in a room with you." I muttered angrily. I tried to open the door for myself, but, for once, Trevor was right. "I bet you, that your so called "friends", locked us in here." I said, remembering them pressuring him. Trevor just sighed, knowing that what I just said was the cold hard truth.

"There should be a light in here." I said a moment later. We were still trying not to rip each others heads off from our argument. I could see a lot better now, and I was guessing Trevor could too because he was giving me the death stare. I sighed. "Are you gonna help me find the light or not." I asked him." He was staring at the ceiling now, and said nothing. "Fine. I'll look for it myself." I muttered. I checked every wall but couldn't find one damn light! I thought, Why am I even surprised, there probably isn't even electricity. Trevor walked over to me, smiling. "I found the light!" He said triumphantly. I stared at him suspiciously. "Where….and How? You weren't even looking." I said. He pointed to the center of the ceiling, and I saw the light switch. "Actually, I found it before you started looking." He said, smiling wider. "You bastard!" I yelled. "You made me get on my hands and knees to suffer, to find you that damn light??!!" I accused. "Yup! Sorry." He said.

A few minutes later I found myself in a very uncomfortable position. Trevor and I both couldn't reach the light switch, so he had to lift me up to reach it, regretfully, I agreed. He was holding me up while I was on his shoulders. Of course, the one freaking day I wear a skirt. "Can you reach it now?" he asked. "I think so." I lied. I just couldn't get it. I needed to be little higher. I was about to tell Trevor to lift me higher, but remembered that I was on his shoulders and afraid of how he might lift me up. I took a deep breath. _Think, Think_. I sighed, frustrated. It was no use. "Trevor, I can't reach it." I said, defeated. "Umm… Okay, hang on." He replied. I shuddered as he grabbed my thighs pushing me upward. My hand lightly brushed the piece of metal at the end of the chain. "I almost have it." I said, mostly to myself. He tried lifting me up higher, but all of a sudden I lost me balance. When trying to steady me, Trevor grabbed my ass. I gasped and felt a sharp, cold glass cut my wrist. Then I heard a crash, and screamed as me _and _Trevor fell to the cement. Trevor went down first, then me. I squeezed my eyes shut, prepared for the worst, and everything went black.

Someone was shaking me. "Raven? Raven???!!!" I heard a frantic voice ask. The voice, which I realize belonged to Trevor, seemed distant, like from the radio. My eyes fluttered open. It was dark, but I could still see Trevor's pale green eyes that changed from green to blue, depending on what he was wearing, or the lighting and….stars….I think. White dots clouded over Trevor's head. I sat up. "Raven! Are you all right??!" He questioned, still shaking me. "I'm in hell." I muttered.

I looked around the dark room, filled with dust and boxes. Then I remembered what happened. "Did I get the light?" I asked. I knew this place didn't have electricity. He laughed. "You broke it." He said, pointing to the broken glass. "Oh." I said, pulling me to my feet. My wrist stung like crazy. "Shit!" I said as I looked at my wrist, now smothered in blood. "What's wrong?" He asked. I looked at him. "My wrist, when you grabbed my ass the light cut my hand." "That was an accident, I swear!" He ran a hand through his wavy blond hair. "Here." He said. "Let me see it." I put my throbbing pale hand in his huge, but soft ones, my wrist facing up. He studied it for a moment, running his finger over the cut and feeling the warm blood smear. "You're bleeding." "Yeah, genius. Congratulations." I said sarcastically. Ignoring my comment, he took off his green stripped polo, and then his undershirt. I couldn't help but stare at his muscled chest. He smiled and let out a chuckle. I could feel my face turning red. Dammit! Then he grabbed my wounded wrist and wrapped it in his undershirt. "There. That will keep the bleeding under control for a while, but we need to get you to the hospital." He said looking at my wound. "There's a little problem with that." I replied facing the door.


	5. 5 Tick Tock Tick Tock

5 Tick tock tick tock….

_If I stay locked up in here any longer I'm going to become insane. _I thought as I tried sticking my hair pin in the key hole. "Raven, that's not going to work." Trevor said, his voice even. Ignoring him I banged my fists on the door, even though my wrist was throbbing. "Help!" I yelled as loud as I could. "You're just hurting yourself, stop." Trevor argued. "I don't care!" I said, messing with the handle of the door. I turned to look at him. "Do you _want_ to starve to death in here?" I yelled. "I gave up a long time ago." He muttered. "God, you're irritating." As I said this, there was a loud popping sound and I fell to the ground.

I looked over to find the door handle in my bloody hand. Fantastic. I pulled the handle off of the door. Trevor just looked at me. "I told you it was no use." "Shut up."

When I finally got up I threw the piece of crap at the door, which created a loud thud as it dropped back to the ground. Breathing heavily, I sat down on the cold ground, next to the crate Trevor was sitting on. "What time is it?" I asked. "Not too late. It's been about three hours and we got locked in around 7:00."He replied. I hope my parents aren't too worried. "Well I guess we get to spend the night!" Trevor said smiling. I groaned. "Oh, come on, I'm not that bad." He said, rubbing my shoulder. My thoughts swirled. Ok, I guess he isn't _that_ bad. And he is really hot. Maybe tonight could actually turn out well. To imagine is toned chest pressed up against mine. To let him touch me…I shook my head clearing those thoughts out. _What am I thinking? I'm stuck with my enemy and having sexual fantasies about him! What is wrong with me?_

Trevor managed to open one crate, which held dust and some blankets. I was freezing. He took one out, cleared off the dust, and wrapped it around me. I don't know how he managed to stay warm. He was still shirtless. Then, he met my eyes and smiled. Smiling back shyly, I said, "Why are you being so nice to me?" "Just trying to make you see that I'm not a horrible jerk like you think I am." I rolled my eyes. "And"-he continued "You don't get locked in a dark basement with a beautiful girl that you are in love with everyday." He said looking away. I stared at him in shock. Was he actually telling the truth? I looked in his eyes too see, only to find love and passion within them. "You love me?" I asked him. "Yeah." He said blushing. Just then my heart melted.


End file.
